sEX
by Huang Yiyi
Summary: Tao, seorang janda yang haus akan belaian lelaki, hingga suatu hari ada telepon misterius yang mengajarinya melakukan masturbasi. Apa jadinya jika Yi Fan -mantan suami Tao- melihat kegiatan Tao tersebut? FanTao/KrisTao/TaoRis
1. Chapter 1

Title : sEX

Rate : M

Cast : Huang Zi Tao

Kris / Wu Yi Fan

William (OC)

Warning : Typo dimana-mana dan bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

Cerita pasaran

Summary : Tao, seorang janda yang haus akan belaian lelaki, hingga suatu hari ada telepon misterius yang mengajarinya melakukan masturbasi. Apa jadinya jika Yi Fan -mantan suami Tao- melihat kegiatan Tao tersebut?

.

Menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun. Jangan memakai kata-kata kasar yang menyakiti hati author.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Suara kicauan burung terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kamar bernuansa putih itu. Sinar mentari pun sudah menembus jendela kaca di kamar tersebut. Suara kecupan dan tepukan pelan dari jari-jari mungil seorang anak lelaki yang tampan ini tak sedikit pun mengusik ke dua orang dewasa yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut tebal mereka.

"Muach.. Mama, ayo bangun. Sudah siang Ma." rengek si anak lelaki tadi sembari mengecupi pipi gembil wanita cantik yang ia panggil Mama. Merasa tak ada reaksi, William -si anak lelaki tadi- pun memutar tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan lelaki dewasa yang juga masih memejamkan matanya.

"Muach muach. Dad, ayo bangun." William melakukan hal yang sama kepada ayahnya, mengecupi pipi dan menepuk pelan pipi sang ayah. Namun, ayahnya pun tak bereaksi, sama seperti ibunya. William kesal, ia pun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, tak lupa dengan pipinya yang menggembung, terlihat sangat imut, sama seperti sang ibu. Tanpa sepengetahuan William, kedua orang tua nya kini sedang mengintip aksinya dengan sebelah mata terbuka.

Bruaakk

"KYAAAA.." secara tiba-tiba sang ayah mendorongnya agar kembali berbaring dan langsung menindihnya, membuat sang anak memekik kaget.

"Ahahahahaha Daddy ahahaha please stop ahahaha ini geli Dad ahahaha jangan ahahaha Mama tolong William." sang anak terkiki geli ketika sang ayah menghujaninya dengan glitikan di perut mungilnya. Namun, sang ibu bukannya menolong, ia justru tertawa melihat interaksi sang anak dan ayahnya.

"Hihihi sudah sudah, Yi Fan gege, lepaskan William, kasian dia." suruh sang ibu kepada Yi Fan -ayah dari si kecil William-. Sang ibu segera menarik William dari kungkungan Yi Fan, sang ibu memeluk dan mencium pipi gembil anaknya dengan gemas membuat William lagi-lagi terkekik karena geli.

"Baik, baiklah nonna Tao, aku menyerah." Yi Fan mengangkat kedua tangannya, sebagai tanda kalau dia menyerah dan akan menuruti kata Tao -ibu dari William-.

"Hei jagoan, cepatlah mandi, kau akan terlambat nanti." suruh Yi Fan dan menatap tajam ke arah William.

"Baik baik Daddy." dengan malas, William pun turun dari ranjang empuk tersebut dan melangkah dengan pelan menuju ke kamar mandi di dalam kamar itu.

"Hei jagoan." belum juga sampai pada pintu kamar mandi, William pun terpaksa menengok ke arah ayahnya yang kini sedang merangkul sang ibu karena ia memanggilnya.

"Yes Dad?" jawabnya malas-malasan.

"Mata pelajaran hari ini apa saja?" tanya Yi Fan. Kening William berkerut, namun segera tergantikan dengan ekspresi berbinar-binar.

"Hari ini olahraga Dad, mungkin sepak bola atau basket, ahhh kenapa William sampai lupa. William akan bertanding dengan kakak kelas Dad. William pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka." cerita William dengan menggebu-gebu. Tangannya terkepal di depan dada, matanya melotot karena antusias, wajahnnya juga terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Tao dan Yi Fan tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi di wajah buah hati mereka. Tao menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak bidang milik Yi Fan, dan tangan Yi Fan pun tak tinggal diam, tangan Yi Fan mengusap dengan lembut rambut Tao yang ada di bahunya.

"Coba perlihatkan pada Mama aksi jagoan Mama ketika mengalahkan kakak kelas." tantang Tao pada sang anak yang kini sudah berusia 6 tahun itu.

"Begini." William berpura-pura menendang bola dengan sangat kuat. "Lalu begini." kini William melompat tinggi-tinggi, berpura-pura sedang memasukkan bola ke dalam ranjang. William melakukannya dengan sangat menggemaskan. Membuat Tao dan Yi Fan lagi-lagi terkikik melihat keaktifan malaikat kecilnya.

"Baik baik, anak Mama memang yang terbaik. Sudah sana cepat mandi." sela Tao ketika melihat gerakan-gerakan William yang sudah mulai berlebihan. Tanpa di suruh dua kali pun, William langsung melesat menuju ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan bunyi ceklek tanda sudah terkunci, setelahnya hanya terdengan suara gemrecik air yang mengalir.

Sreett

Dengan segera, Tao menjauhkan tubuhnya dari kungkungan Yi Fan, begitu pula dengan Yi Fan yang langsung menarik tangannya yang berada di rambut Tao. Tao segera berdiri dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju ke meja riasnya. Ia mengambil ikat rambut berwarna hijau tosca dan mengikat rambut panjang sepunggungnya dengan asal. Lalu Tao pun duduk di kursi meja riasnya. Ia mengambil sebuah krim wajah, menuangnya ke atas telapak tangan dan akhirnya krim itu ia letakkan di atas wajah cantiknya. Tao meratakan krim tersebut, setelah rata, ia mengambil kapas dan membersihkannya dalam diam. Sedangkan Yi Fan kini sedang sibuk memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Tak ada percakapan apa pun di antara keduanya. Wajah keduanya pun datar dan dingin, tidak ada senyum seperti tadi. Keheningan terus terjadi hingga gemrecik air di dalam kamar mandi berhenti. Yi Fan melirik ke arah pintu kamar mandi, lalu ia pun meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja nakas dan segera berjalan ke arah Tao. Saat jarak keduanya sudah dekat, Yi Fan segera melayangkan tangannya pada rambut hitam Tao, dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Badan Tao menegang, ia menatap Yi Fan melalui kaca di hadapannya, Yi Fan pun memberi kode pada Tao dengan lirikan matanya ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang kini sudah ada William yang berdiri di sana dengan handuk berwarna kuning yang menghiasi daerah privasinya. Tao pun mengikuti arah lirikan Yi Fan. Ahh Tao paham.

"Isshh gege, jangan acak rambut Tao, berantakankan." Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, dan segera merapikan kembali rambutnya yang tadi Yi Fan belai.

"Rambutmu mau di apa-apakan pun, kau akan tetap cantik sayang." goda Yi Fan.

"Hihihi Daddy benar Ma, Mama memang sangat cantik." celetuk William dengan tawa kecilnya. Tao dan Yi Fan pun serempak menoleh ke arah William berada, pura-pura terkejut.

"Ahhh anak Mama sudah tampan rupanya. Sini sayang." William yang di suruh pun dengan segera berlari menghampiri sang ibu dengan kaki kecilnya. Tao pun segera mengolesi perut William dengan minyak bayi dan bedak tabur, sedangkan Yi Fan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari milik William, mengambil seragam milik William dan segera menghampiri William. Yi Fan pun memasangkan seragam olahraga itu pada tubuh mungil William.

"Yap, jagoan Daddy sudah siap. Ayo cepat kita sarapan." Yi Fan segera menggendong William menuju ke ruang makan, meninggalkan Tao yang tersenyum sendu ke arah keduanya.

*KT*

Tao sedang sibuk menuangkan sarapan pagi keluarga kecilnya ke dalam mangkuk besar di dapur kesayangannya. Setelah selesai, ia segera membawa mangkuk tersebut ke arah ruang makan. Di sana ia melihat ayah dan anak sedang duduk di kursi makannya, William sedang mengetuk-ketukan sendok mungil ke gelas lucu bergambar gajah miliknya, sedangkan Yi Fan lagi-lagi nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Makanan sudah siap." seru Tao sembari meletakkan mangkuk besar di atas meja. Bertepatan dengan itu, William turun dari kursinya dengan tergesa-gesa dan menuju ke arah Yi Fan. William mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, meminta sang ayah untuk mengangkatnya.

"William mau makan jika di pangku oleh Daddy dan di suapi oleh Mama." rengek William setelah ia berhasil menyamankan diri di pangkuan sang ayah. Tao mendesah pelan akan pernyataan William.

"Tidak William. Kembali ke kursimu sekarang." Tao menyuruh William dengan lembut.

"Tidak mau." William mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada layaknya seorang boss. Haahh sifatnya yang satu ini benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya, itulah yang ada di pikiran Tao saat ini.

"Kau berat sayang, kasihan Daddy."

"Tak apa, Peach. Mungkin ia memang ingin bermanja dengan gege karena kemarin gege pulang terlambat." Yi Fan menengahi keduanya dan itu sukses membuat William senang. William menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Tao, tanda mengejek. Tao melototkan matanya pura-pura kesal. Akhirnya Tao pun duduk di sebelah Yi Fan, ia mendekatkan kursinya dengan Yi Fan agar memudahkannya menyuapi William. William bukan termasuk anak yang memilih-milih dalam hal makanan, jadi itu memudahkan Tao untuk menyuapinya. William makan dengan lahap. Sesekali, ketiganya tertawa bersama atas ucapan dan perilaku William saat makan.

15 menit sudah acara sarapan di keluarga kecil Yi Fan. Kini ketiganya sudah merasa cukup mendapatkan energi untuk menjalani pekerjaan masing-masing. Kini William sudah memakai sepatu olahraga berwarna merah kesayangannya, tak lupa tas berwarna hitam mungil tersampir indah di punggungnya.

"Dad, Ma, William berangkat dulu ya." William berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya dengan semangat. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar ingin mengalahkan kaka kelasnya nanti.

"Hati-hati sayang." Tao menciumi pipi dan kening William, namun sebelum Yi Fan mengikuti apa yang Tao lakukan, William sudah terlebih dahulu berlari ke arah garasi tanpa memperdulikan teriakan sang ayah yang memintanya kembali. Kini pandangan Tao beralih ke arah seorang wanita berumur yang sedari tadi membantu William berkemas dan memasang sepatu. Wanita berumur yang di panggil Bibi Wang oleh William ini adalah pengasuh William sejak William lahir.

"Tolong jaga William ya Bi." ucap Tao dan di balas anggukan pasti oleh Bibi Wang. Selama ini, Bibi Wang lah yang mengantar jemput William sekolah, Tao terlalu sibuk mengurusi novelnya sedangkan Yi Fan, kantor Yi Fan berlawanan arah dari sekolah William, jadi tidak bisa untuk mengantarnya.

"Tolong ya Bi." Yi Fan mengulangi permintaan Tao kepada Bibi Wang, setelahnya Yi Fan segera beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi, Tao pun juga langsung beranjak ke meja kerjanya, membuka laptop dan mulai mengetik novel yang ia buat. Bibi Wang menatap prihatin ke arah majikannya.

'Sampai kapan kalian akan membohongi William? Sampai kapan kalian akan bertahan terus-terusan seperti ini.' batin Bibi Wang.

*KT*

Tao mendengus begitu matanya melihat jam di layar laptop miliknya. Sudah pukul 1 siang, sebentar lagi anaknya akan pulang dan itu artinya ia harus menghentikan pekerjaannya. Sedari tadi pagi, Tao sudah duduk di depan laptopnya tanpa menyadari bahwa Yi Fan sudah pergi ke kantor tadi.

"Hah.. Lelahnya." Tao meregangkan tangannya yang pegal, memutarnya ke kanan dan kiri untuk menghilangkan rasa kebas.

Krriinnggg kriiinnnggg

Deg

Baru saja Tao akan menutup laptopnya saat suara telepon rumah berdering. Hati Tao bergemuruh. Jujur ia sangat takut saat ini. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan ke arah telepon rumah berada. Dengan tangan gemetaran, Tao pun mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Hallo selamat siang, di sini kediaman Wu." Tao berucap setenang mungkin walau jantungnya sudah berdetak berantakan.

"_Hahaha selamat siang manis_." sahut suara pria di sebrang sana.

Deg

'Suara ini lagi. Ya Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan.' Tao membatin takut-takut.

"K..kau lagi. Mau apa lagi kau?" Tao bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"_Wow wow wow. Kau kasar sekali manis. Tenanglah._"

"Tolong jangan ganggu saya." Tao benar-benar jengah dengan si penelepon yang setiap hari selalu meneleponnya. Ini sudah berlangsung 2 minggu lamanya. Tao pernah sekali tidak mengangkat telepon darinya, namun yang terjadi, Williamlah yang terkena imbasnya. Saat pulang sekolah, tiba-tiba William masuk ke rumah sambil menangis, ia bilang ada pria bertopeng yang mengejarnya. Lalu tak beberapa lama sang penelepon misterius pun menelepon Tao kembali. Dia mengaku bahwa dia lah yang mengejar William dan dia mengancam Tao jika Tao tidak mau mengangkat telepon, maka ia akan menceritakan masalah Tao dan Yi Fan kepada William. Sejak saat itu, Tao pasti selalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku manis? Bukankan aku sudah sangat berbaik hati? Aku selalu menemanimu kan? Aku tahu, janda sepertimu pasti sangat kesepian ahahaha._" Janda? Ya. Tao adalah janda. Ia dan Yi Fan sudah resmi bercerai 2 tahun yang lalu karena merasa tidak ada kecocokan lagi di antara keduanya. Setiap hari selalu mereka lewati dengan pertengkaran hebat, akhirnya mereka pun bersepakat untuk bercerai dengan syarat mereka tetap tinggal di rumah yang sama demi buah hati mereka dan akan selalu berakting baik-baik saja di hadapan William. Mereka tidak ingin William menjadi anak yang tertekan karena kedua orang tuanya berpisah.

"_Oh iya. Aku sudah mengirimkan hadiah menarik untukmu, Zi Tao. Aku letakkan di depan pintu depan. Bye sayang. Sampai nanti._"

Tuuuttt tuuuuttt

Tepat saat sambungan tertutup, pintu depan rumahnya terbuka tanda ada yang masuk.

"Mamaaaaaa. Lihat ini mah. William menemukan kotak ini di depan pintu." adu William yang berlari mendekati Tao. William terlihat kepayahan membawa kotak besar berwarna putih tersebut. Tao pun dengan cepat merampasnya dari tangan kecil William.

"Ma, ayo buka! Apakah di dalamnya ada mainan?" tanya William antusias.

"Emmm.." Tao nampak berfikir sebentar. "Ahh ini hanya daging sapi sayang, Mama tadi memesannya." jawaban dari sang ibu membuat wajahnya yang tadi ceria berubah menjadi murung.

"Apa kau ingin mainan baru?" Tao tak tega melihat wajah murung William pun mencoba menawarkan sesuatu.

"Bolehkah?" tanya William hati-hati. Bibirnya ia buat mengerucut. Tao yang gemas pun segera mengecup bibir sang buah hati dan mencubit hidung William hingga William mengaduh minta di lepaskan.

"Boleh. Asal sekarang jagoan Mama ini mandi, bau sekali." Tao menutupi hidungnya dengan tangan lentiknya yang terdapat warna-warna pastel cantik di kuku-kuku panjangnya. William pun mengangguk semangat dan berlari menuju ke kamar mandi dengan diikuti Bibi Wang di belakangnya.

"Ini apa ya?" tanya Tao begitu ia merasa sudah aman. Tao pun membuka kotak hadiahnya. Dan mata Tao langsung mendelik dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Di dalam kotak putih itu terdapat sebuah dildo besar dan panjang berwarna merah. Tao pun segera menutup kotak tersebut dengan kasar. Wajah Tao memerah. Entah marah atau malu. Tao pun berlari menuju ke arah lemari di dekat televisi di ruang keluarga, meletakkan kotak itu di dalam sana. Yi Fan, William, Bibi Wang bahkan dirinya tidak pernah membuka lemari tersebut karena memang tidak ada barang apa pun di dalamnya.

*KT*

Hari ini terasa berbeda dari hari kemarin bagi Tao, karena novelnya sudah selesai dan saat ini mungkin sedang di edit oleh asistennya. Masih pukul 9 pagi. Waktunya bersantai dan bersenang-senang, itulah yang ada di fikiran Tao saat ini. Namun, ia kembali teringat oleh dildo di dalam lemari. Tao yang tadi sedang berbaring nyaman di sofa pun segera beranjak menuju lemari, membukanya perlahan dan mengambil kota tersebut dengan tangan bergetar.

"Aku harus membuangnya sekarang juga. Ya ha.."

Krrriiinngg krriiinngg

Brakkk

Dering telepon yang memotong ucapan Tao mengangetkannya sehingga kotak tersebut terjatuh di atas lantai marmer putih rumahnya dan dildo itu pun keluar dari kotak tadi, menggelinding. Tao mengabaikan dildo tersebut dan memilih mendekati telepon dan mengangkatnya.

"Hallo selamat pagi, di sini kediaman Wu."

"_Pagi sayang. Bagaimana hadiahku kemarin? Kau menyukainya?_"

"APA MAKSUDMU MEMBERIKAN BENDA MACAM ITU KEPADAKU? AKU AKAN SEGERA MEMBUANGNYA."

"_Tenang sayang. Kau ingin membuangkan? Dimana kau akan membuang bom itu manis?"_

Deg

"A..apa? Bom?" tanya Tao terbata-bata. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika sang penelepon ini akan melakukan hal berbahaya seperti ini.

"_Yes honey. Bom itu bisa meledak kapan pun. Mungkin saat William berada di rumah, bom itu akan meledak." _si penelepon sengaja membuat suara seseram mungkinagar Tao percaya.

"Tolong jangan. Apa mau mu? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar bom itu tidak meledak." sungguh Tao ingin menangis, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika William harus mati karena bom itu sialan itu.

"_Ahahahaha anak pintar. Sekarang ambillah mainan baru mu itu sayang._" Mau tidak mau, Tao pun menurut. Tao beranjak dari sofa empuk di ruang keluarga, melangkah cepat menuju ke arah dildo tersebut, setelah ia pegang ia pun melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju ke sofa.

"Su..sudah." Picik sekali. Sang penelepon memanfaatkan dengan baik kepolosan Tao ini.

"_Bagus sekali. Kau lihat ada tombol di sana sayang?_"

"I..iya."

"_Naikan sedikit tombolnya._" dengan tangan gemetaran, Tao menaikkan sedikit tombol yang ada pada dildo tersebut.

Dddrrrrttt ddrrrttt ddrrrttt

Mata Tao membulat. Dildo di tangannya bergerak-gerak liar. Bergetar dan membuat bunyi yang cukup membuat Tao panas.

"_Ahahaha suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, sayang?_" penelepon tadi jelas sangat mendengar bunyi geteran dildo di seberang sana.

Braaakkk

Tao membanting dildo tersebut ke atas lantai. Membuat dildo itu bergerak dan bergetar di atas lantai selayaknya ekor cicak yang putus. Menggeliat seperti cacing.

"KAU MENIPUKU." Tao berteriak kencang. Dia berang terhadap kelakuan orang gila yang meneleponnya ini.

"_Hahaha tidak cantik, aku tidak menipumu. Dia memang bom yang akan meledakkan vaginamu. Kau lihat dildo itu sayang? Coba kau bayangkan jika dildo sebesar dan sepanjang itu memasukki vaginamu yang ketat itu. Ugghhh aku yakin kau akan dibuat melayang olehnya. Coba lah sedikit sayang. Aku akan membantumu._" Tidak, suara itu berubah sangat seksi di telinga Tao, Tao mulai merasa kepanasan. Mata Tao pun terus melirik dildo yang masih bergerak-gerak liar di atas lantai.

"Kau gila." seru Tao dengan nafas terburu. Ia tahu, bukan hanya orang yang meneleponya saja yang gila, Tao pun mulai gila. Entah kenapa daerah kewanitaannya berkedut-kedut. Gatal sekali.

"_Sudahlah, jangan begitu. Aku tahu kau juga pasti menginginkannya. Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan mainan itu? Aku akan jamin kau pasti akan sangat puassshh._" penelepon gila itu memberikan desahan di akhir kalimatnya. Mencoba merangsang Tao kah?

"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN." Tao benar-benar sudah kewalahan menghadapi orang gila ini.

"_Oke. Bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian. Jika kau mau bermain dengan mainan itu, aku berjanji bahwa ini terakhir kalinya aku meneleponmu. Aku hanya ingin mendengar kau mendesah dan mengerang._" Tao tampak memikirkan tawaran dari sang penelepon. Apa ia harus melakukannya agar ia berhenti mengganggunya? Itulah yang ada di pikiran Tao saat ini. Tao pun menggapai dildo yang masih bergerak di atas lantai. Ia terus memperhatikan dildo yang bergerak dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam. Penelepon gila itu mendengar getarannya yang semakin kencang, itu artinya dildo itu sedang Tao genggam. Ia tersenyum miring di sebrang sana.

"_Mari kita bersenang-senang sayang. Baiklah. Sekarang renggangkan selangkanganmu._" Tao melotot mendengar perintahnya.

"Ta..tapi."

"_Angkat rokmu dan renggangkan!_'"

"A..apakah benar ini menjadi hari terakhirmu meneleponku?" tanya Tao kepadanya. Jujur Tao ragu sekali dengannya.

"_Aku berjanji. Cepatlah mulai._" Tao yang memang saat itu sedang memakai rok panjang berwarna merah maroon pun mengangkat roknya tinggi-tinggi hingga menampakan celama dalam merah mudanya yang berenda-rendah indah menghiasi setiap pinggirnya.

"_Gunakan dildo itu dan gerakan sepanjang bibir kemaluanmu._" Tao menurut, ia meletakkan dildo tersebut di sekitar kewanitaannya yang masih berbalut kain tipis. Ini gila. Kewanitaannya terasa seperti di gelitik.

"Ahh.. ahhhh...ahhh.. ohhh." Tao mendesah kegelian.

"_Yaaa. Bagus.. Seperti itu._"

"Ahhh... aahhhh... ahhhh." Tao terus mengerang nikmat masih dengan tangan kiri menempelkan telepon rumahnya di telinga dan tangan kanannya menggerakkan dildo itu sepanjang kewanitaannya. Dildo itu terus menerus merangsang daerah kewanitaan Tao.

"_Sekarang masukkan dildo itu ke dalam celana dalammu, lalu rangsanglah klitorsimu._" lagi-lagi Tao menurut. Ia memasukkan dildonya ke dalam celana dalam.

"Aahhhhh... oohhhh.. aaahh." desahan Tao semakin kencang memenuhi ruang keluarganya. Tao terus menaik turunkan dildo tersebut di selangkangannya. Mencoba mencari kenikmatan di sana. Ikat rambutnya entah bagaimana sudah terlepas, membuat rambut panjang Tao bebas menggelitik leher dan punggungnya, menambah sensasi tersendiri untuk Tao.

"_Kau pasti lelah melakukan hal tersebut sambil duduk kan sayang? Berbaringlah. Letakkan teleponmu di samping telingamu. Lalu kau bisa gunakan kedua tanganmu untuk merangsang dirimu sendiri._"

"Ahh..Ba..baikk...engghh" Tao pun segera memposisikan dirinya untuk berbaring. Ia letakan ponsel tersebut di sebalah telinganya. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk menggerakan dildo tersebut di kewanitaannya sedangkan tangan kirinya sudah mulai meremas-remas payudaranya dengan brutal. Ia pun segera membuka kancing bajunya. Membebaskan payudara besarnya dari kungkungan bra merah mudanya.

"_Goyangkan pinggulmu untuk menekannya ke dalam vaginamu."_

"Ahhh.. ahhhh.. Ohhhh.." Sofa tempat Tao melakukan kegiatan tersebut mulai ikut berdecit akibat gerakan pinggul Tao yang cukup hebat. Vagina Tao sudah amat sangat basah karena terus menerus di rangsang oleh dildo besar itu.

"_Ohhh aku ingin menghisap puting susumu seperti bayi. Bayangkan jika aku mencumbu, menggigit dan menghisap putingmu yang keras itu, sayang."_

"Ahh...ahhh..engghh..oohhh.." otak Tao berkata tidak, namun tubuhnya menghianatinya. Tao menikmati kegiatannya ini.

"_Mainkanlah putingmu itu, Zi Tao."_ Tao menurut. Ia memelintir putingnya sendiri. Menggerakan ke kanan dan kiri. Mencubitnya dengan gemas. Membuat Tao mendesah semakin gila. Keringat pun sudah mulai membasahi tubuh Tao. Membuat tubuh Tao mengkilap. Begitu indah.

"Ahhh.. ahhh ini nikmat.. ahhh."

"_Ahh kau membuatku menjadi mengeras, sayang._" suaranya benar-benar membuat Tao sangat terangsang.

"_Hisaplah penisku yang besar ini."_ Tao pun mencabut dildo itu dari vaginanya. Membuat dirinya mengerang. Tao menatap dildo yang kini sudah basah akan cairan dari kewwanitaannya. Entahlah, melihat dildo itu sama seperti melihat penis sungguhan. Tao pun mendekatkan dildo itu ke bibir mungilnya dan tanpa basi-basi lagi, Tao memasukkan dildo tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Menjilatnya dan menyedotnya seperti permen. Cukup lama Tao mengulum dildo tersebut.

"_Turunkan celama dalammu sekarang._" Tao pun menghentikan kegiatannya mengulum dildo. Ia melepaskan celana dalamnya dengan satu kali tarikan. Lalu ia memposisikan dildo itu dalam keadaan berdiri dan tanpa aba-aba, Tao langsung memasukkan dildonya ke dalam kewanitaan Tao yang sudah lama tidak di masuki oleh batang milik pria. Membuat Tao menjerit karena perih sekaligus nikmat.

"_Kau menyukainya kan? Katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya?"_ Tao masih terus mendesah karena nikmat. Pinggulnya ia naik turunkan, ia mencoba meraih kenikmatan di titik terdalamnya.

"I..ini aahhhh... nikmat."

"_Yaa tentu saja. Sekarang kau bisa menaikkan getarannya sayang."_ tangan Tao merapa-raba tombol pada dildo dan segera menaikkannya ke mode maksimal.

Drrrttt dddrrrttt

Getaran dildonya semakin kencang. Membuat Tao kembali memekik keras. Ini nikmat. Vaginanya seakan penuh sesak. Dildonya mengaruk seluruh sisi vaginanya.

"_Gerakan semakin cepat dan buatlah dirimu keluar._" Tao pun menggerakan dildo itu dengan brutal. Terus seperti itu hingga perutnya menggelitik dan ingin memuntahkan sesuatu.

"_Gunakan jari lentikmu untuk merangsang klitorismu agar cepat keluar, Tao._" jari Tao turun ke arah klitorisnya. Mengusapnya dengan kasar. Geli namun nikmatlah yang Tao rasa.

"Aku.. ahh.. akan keluar.. ahhh." Tao menggelinjang.

"Aku pulang."

Greekkk

"AAGGGHHHH"

Croottt

Tepat saat pintu ruang keluarga terbuka, saat itu juga Tao memuntahkan cairan putih dari dalam vaginanya. Di sana, di depan pintu keluarga, sudah berdiri seorang lelaki yang membulatkan kedua matanya melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Orang yang berdiri itu, Yi Fan, melihat dengan kedua matanya, melihat sang mantan istri sedang berbaring terlentang dengan dildo besar yang masih bergetar di dalam vaginanya yang kini penuh dengan cairan putih kental. Tao pun sama seperti Yi Fan. Ia terkejut melihat Yi Fan yang berdiri mematung di sana. Mematung melihat tepat ke arah kewanitaannya.

"T..Tao. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

TBC

Holaaaaa.. Adakah yang kangen Yiyi? #krik #krik. Oke ga ada. Gak apa-apa kok, karena aku sayang kamu #eh. Setelah di sibukan dengan PKL, akhirnya Yiyi bebas juga. Dan ini FF pembuka sebagai comebacknya Yiyi setelah lama hiatus. Baru balik udah yadong aja sih lu, Yi ! Huhuhu maapinn maapin. Otaknya kan lagi seger. Gimana gimana? Kurang hot kah? Maapin kalo masih ada typo di sana sini. Ini ga di edit. Ga kuat kakakkkk. Oh ya, Sebelum ada yang nanya, biarkan Yiyi menjawab dulu, oke!

Q : Kenapa William?

A : Karena aku sayang kamu #plak. Kagak kagak. Entahlah, setelah tau kalau Tao bakal meranin jadi William di My Sunshine, Yiyi langsung suka sama nama itu. Kris plus Edison sama dengan William. Kayanya pas aja gitu.

Q : Manggil Tao Mama tapi kenapa manggil Yi Fan Daddy? Kenapa ga Daddy Mommy atau Mama Baba

A : Disini Yiyi sengaja ga ngilangin kesan Canadanya (?) Yi Fan, jadi panggilnya Daddy, Yiyi juga ga pengen ngilangin kesan Qingdaonya (?) Tao, ya udah di panggil Mama aja

Q : Yang telepon siapa?

A : Yang pasti orang. Liat aja chapter depan #wink

Q : Sampai chapter berapa?

A : Ini Cuma twoshoot kok. Jangan banyak-banyak, nanti molor kaya First Boyfriend. Eh ngomong-ngomong First Boyfriend, mungkin baru bisa update setelah Yiyi selesai UTS. Bersama dengan sequel Shalala Ring atau Hybrid Child. Tuh buat yang minta, Yiyi bikinin. Muach. Tapi ada kemungkinan yang Yiyi update justru FF baru atau justru The Hope In Front Of You Chapter 2. Liat aja besok #wink . Pokoknya bakal update 2 FF buat permintaan maaf *bow

Q : Kenapa GS?

A : Jawabannya ada di chapter depan. Kalau ada yang minta ini di jadiin yaoi atau BL, Yiyi bisa pikirkan. Tapi nunggu chapter 2 ini update dulu ya.

Q : Kapan update chapter 2 nya?

A : Nunggu banyak yang review #Eh. Kagak kagak. Tergantung respon kalian aja. Ada yang minta lanjut ya lanjut, minta udahan ya udah udahan. Minta cepet ya Yiyi usahakan cepet.

Udah deh ya cuap cuapnya. Udah malem. Bebeb Zi Tao udah nungguin di kamar #digorok. See youuuuuuuu!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : sEX

Rate : M

Cast : Huang Zi Tao

Kris / Wu Yi Fan

William (OC)

Warning : Typo dimana-mana dan bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

Cerita pasaran

Summary : Tao, seorang janda yang haus akan belaian lelaki, hingga suatu hari ada telepon misterius yang mengajarinya melakukan masturbasi. Apa jadinya jika Yi Fan -mantan suami Tao- melihat kegiatan Tao tersebut?

.

Menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun. Jangan memakai kata-kata kasar yang menyakiti hati author.

.

**Ada beberapa yang berkata bahwa cerita Yiyi ini hampir mirip seperti anime hentai dengan judul Taboo. Biar Yiyi jelaskan ya. Yiyi belum pernah menonton anime hentai sebelumnya, dan Yiyi juga baru mendengar judul anime tersebut, karena Yiyi penasaran, akhirnya Yiyi coba-coba cari di Youtube dan Google, dan Yiyi menemukan 1 judul yang dimaksud, yaitu Taboo Charming Mother. Dan akhirnya Yiyi memutuskan untuk menontonnya –walau tidak sampai akhir-. Yiyi cukup terkejut, ternyata memang ada beberapa kemiripan dengan cerita ini. Anime tersebut bercerita tentang seorang remaja yang memiliki seorang ibu tiri muda yang sexy, padahal ayah kandungnya sudah tua, karena hormon keremajaannya (?), si remaja tersebut ingin menikmati tubuh sang ibu tiri. Dia pun berpura-pura untuk menjadi penelepon gelap untuk menjebak ibu tirinya. Itulah cerita inti dari anime tersebut. Berbeda dengan cerita yang Yiyi buat ini. Persamaannya hanya ada di penelepon gelap yang menyuruh untuk melakukan phone sex dan hadiah dildo. Yiyi tidak bermaksud untuk plagiat atau apa pun itu. Karena Yiyi pun sama sekali belum pernah menonton anime tersebut. Bahkan di chapter 2 ini pun ada beberapa kemiripan, padahal Yiyi sudah selesai menulis chapter 2 ini sebelum menonton anime tersebut. Akhirnya Yiyi merombak cerita ini agar tidak terlalu mirip. Jika Yiyi terinspirasi atau berniat untuk meremake anime tersebut, Yiyi pasti akan tulis hal tersebut di atas. Tepat di bawah summary atau tepat di bawah warning. Kalian bisa lihat di cerita-cerita Yiyi yang lain. Sekali lagi, Yiyi tidak ada niatan untuk memplagiat.**

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Di dalam kamar yang besar ini, hanya terdengar suara jarum jam dan suara dengkuran halus yang berasal dari dua lelaki yang berbeda umur. Kedua lelaki tersebut sudah terpejam di sebelah Tao. Seperti biasa, Yi Fan, William dan Tao tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang. William tidur di antara Yi Fan dan Tao. William tampak sangat lucu kali ini. Ia memakai piyama pink dengan gambar kelinci di dada kirinya. William selalu berkata "Kelincinya jelek, giginya seperti Daddy." Itulah yang William ucapkan pada Tao bila tidak ada Yi Fan di dekat mereka. Dan Tao pun menyetujui dalam hati apa yang di katakan William. Cukup menjadi rahasia William dan Tao saja ya.

Saat ini, Zi Tao masih belum bisa memejamkan kedua matanya, ia lelah tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Tao terus mencoba memejamkan mata, namun lagi-lagi ia akan terjaga. Tao menyerah. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menatap sang buah hati yang tertidur lelap di sebelahnya. Bibir buah hatinya terbuka sedikit. Dan entah karena apa, William tiba-tiba tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Mungkin ia bermimpi. Dan itu membuat Tao ikut tersenyum. Lalu mata panda Tao beralih ke arah mantan suaminya. Tao memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Yi Fan. Tao harus akui, wajah mantan suaminya ini masih sama seperti awal-awal mereka bertemu. Masih sangat tampan dengan mata tajamnya, hidungnya yang mancung dan bibir tebalnya yang menggoda untuk dikecup, dijilat dan dikulum.

Oh astaga.

Apa yang kau pikirkan Tao?

"Haaah..." Tao menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran nakalnya. Tao menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar. Sejak kejadian siang tadi, Tao memang sering seperti itu. Ahhh Tao lagi-lagi mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi siang.

_Flashback_

"_T..Tao. Apa yang kau lakukan?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Yi Fan sukses membuat Tao tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Tao refleks mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa._

"_Ahhhh." Zi Tao mendesah begitu dildo sialan itu justru menumbuk titik terdalamnya. Tao lupa jika dildo itu masih menancap dengan manis di lubang kemaluannya. Dengan segera, Tao mencabut dildo merah itu dan membuatnya mendesah lagi karena ia merasa lubangnya kosong melompong. Sofa yang di gunakannya pun semakin basah karena sisa air kewanitaannya kembali keluar. Setelah benda itu keluar dari lubangnya, Tao segera menutupi kewanitaannya dengan rok panjang yang masih ia kenakan, lalu ke dua tangannya mencoba menutupi kedua payudaranya yang menggelantung dengan indah. Namun, sepertinya percuma karena tangan-tangan Tao tidak akan mampu menutupi payudara besar milik Tao. Tao bergerak gelisah karena terus ditatap oleh Yi Fan._

"_Aku tanya padamu. Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" tanya Yi Fan sekali lagi karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Tao. Wajah serta tatapan dingin dari Yi Fan benar-benar membuat Tao ketakutan. Tao benar-benar bingung harus menjawab dan berbuat apa. Tao hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak berani menatap ke arah Yi Fan. Tao bahkan tak menyadari jika saat ini mata tajam Yi Fan tengah memicing menatap benda yang tergeletak manis di atas sofa._

"_Ohh... Kau melakukan hal seperti ini dengan kekasihmu yang baru kah?" Yi Fan berujar dengan wajah sinis seakan mengejek Tao. Tao mendongak begitu telinganya menangkap perkataan Yi Fan. Tao dapat melihat mata Yi Fan yang terpusat ke arah belakang Tao. Tao pun ikut menengok ke belakang. Matanya membola begitu melihat telepon rumahnya masih berada di atas sofa._

"_Yi.. Yi Fan, ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan." dengan segenap keberaniannya, akhirnya Tao mampu menatap Yi Fan tepat di kedua matanya._

"_Apa kau tidak berfikir akan apa yang terjadi bila William pulang dan melihat Mamanya dalam keadaan seperti ini? Dan lagi, hari ini aku pulang cepat karena ada barang yang tertinggal di kamar, bagaimana jika tadi aku meminta asistenku yang menggambilnya? Apa kau tidak berfikir apa yang akan terjadi nantinya?" Tao membenarkan dalam hati semua yang Yi Fan ucapkan. Tao terus menerus menunduk. Air matanya sudah menggantung di pelupuk matanya. Tinggal menunggu pertahanan itu runtuh dan mengalirlah anak sungai kecil di pipi gembil Tao._

"_Ingat perjanjian kita Tao." setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yi Fan segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke kamar mereka. Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan maaf yang Tao cicitkan._

_Flashback off_

"Hah..." lagi-lagi Tao menghela nafasnya. Setelah kejadian tersebut, Yi Fan semakin dingin pada Tao. Tao pun sama sekali tak berani menatap mata Yi Fan.

"Tentu aku ingat perjanjian itu." gumam Tao.

Setelah hakim memutuskan bahwa Tao dan Yi Fan resmi bercerai, Tao sekeluarga serta Yi Fan sekeluarga mengadakan perkumpulan keluarga membahas tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk kebaikan William, buah hati keduanya. Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan agar Yi Fan dan Tao masih harus tinggal bersama sampai umur William genap 10 tahun. Yi Fan dan Tao juga di larang untuk berhubungan dengan lelaki atau wanita lain terlebih dahulu. Mereka juga harus berakting, berpura-pura baik-baik saja di hadapan William.

Ahhh memikirkan masa lalu membuat mata Tao menjadi berat dan akhirnya, Tao pun memejamkan mata, menjemput mimpi indahnya.

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi saat Tao terbangun karena ingin buang air kecil. Selalu saja seperti ini. Tidurnya terganggu. Tao pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke kamar mandi, namun matanya masih sempat melirik ke tempat Yi Fan berbaring dan

Nihil

Yi Fan sudah tidak ada di ranjangnya. Tao mengangkat bahunya acuh, masa bodo. Tao pun melangkah dengan perlahan-lahan, takut langkahnya membangunkan tidur William. Dahinya mengernyit heran manakala ia melihat lampu kamar mandi menyala terang.

'Apa Yi Fan ada didalam? Tapi kenapa pintunya tidak ia tutup?' batin Tao. Tao pun mencoba mengintip ke dalam kamar mandi dan mata Tao langsung membulat serta mulutnya menganga lebar. Di hadapan Tao, di dalam kamar mandi tersebut...

Yi Fan sedang bermasturbasi.

Bra merah terang milik Tao sudah menempel dengan apik di tembok. Tangan kiri Yi Fan meremas-remas bongkahan busa pada bra milik Tao. Remasannya sungguh sangat kasar. Yi Fan benar-benar seperti sedang meremas payudara asli. Sedangkan tangan kanan Yi Fan sibuk mengurut batang kemaluannya dengan celana dalam merah terang milik Tao juga. Wajah Yi Fan merah padam menahan nikmat, bulir-bulir keringat sudah mulai meluncur dari dahi Yi Fan. Erangan-erangan tertahan dari Yi Fan terdengar lirih, namun Tao masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ahhh.. Ahh.. Ngg..Ohh..T...Tao..Ahhh."

Deg

Dada Tao berdetak hebat. Yi Fan bermasturbasi di hadapannya sambil menyenandungkan namanya. Yi Fan menjadikan dirinya sebagai objek fantasinya. Tao terus mengintip kegiatan Yi Fan tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

Kini tangan Yi Fan berhenti meremas bra milik Tao. Yi Fan membiarkan bra itu jatuh terlentang begitu saja. Ia juga berhenti menggunakan celana dalam milik Tao untuk mengurut kemaluannya. Kini Yi Fan justru sedang menciumi celana dalam milik Tao, menciumi bau kewanitaan Tao yang masih menempel di celana dalam milik Tao, sedangkan tangan kanan Yi Fan masih terus mengurut penisnya, memaju mundurkan batangnya dengan tempo cepat. Erangan- erangan dari Yi Fan pun semakin cepat pula.

"Ahhh.. Emmm.. T...Tao..Ahhh..Terus...Ahhh.." Yi Fan terus mengocok penisnya dengan cepat, di otaknya sudah membayangkan tubuh Tao yang telanjang bulat sedang menatap Yi Fan dengan matanya yang sayu. Lalu Yi Fan pun membayangkan dirinya sedang menghujamkan kemaluannya ke dalam lubang ketat milik Tao. Menaik turunkan kemaluannya di vagina Tao yang basah.

"T..Tao..Ahh..A..Aku..Aahhh...Hampir..Sampai..Ahhh." kocokan tangan Yi Fan pada kemaluannya semakin kencang dan keras.

"Aaahhhh Taaoooo.." Yi Fan mengarahkan kemaluannya pada bra merah Tao yang terbuka.

Crot crot crot crott

Sperma Yi Fan keluar sangat banyak. Yi Fan sengaja menampung spermanya pada kungkungan bra milik Tao. Membuat bra Tao penuh dengan cairan sperma milik Yi Fan. Tao membungkam mulutnya. Sungguh ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan mantan suami ini. Tao mundur perlahan-lahan. Cukup. Tao tidak ingin melihatnya lagi.

Nafas Yi Fan masih tersenggal setelah mengeluarkan cairan putih kental dari batangnya. Keringat sudah mulai memenuhi tubuhnya. Masih dengan nafas yang satu satu, Yi Fan menggunakan celana dalam milik Tao untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma di penisnya. Yi Fan sedikit meringis kala renda-renda yang ada di celana dalam Tao menggelitik kemaluannya. Setelah merasa bersih, Yi Fan segera memungut bra milik Tao dan memasukkannya ke dalam mesin cuci bersama dengan celana dalam milik Tao.

"Sepertinya aku butuh mandi." gumam Yi Fan begitu menyadari bahwa tubuhnya kini sudah penuh dengan keringat.

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

"Arghhh aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi." Tao mengacak rambutnya dengan brutal. Ia harus menyerahkan bab 1 untuk novel terbarunya, mumpung William sedang bersama dengan neneknya sampai besok pagi, namun ide-ide yang ada di dalam otak Tao tidak bisa ia tuangkan ke dalam komputer jinjingnya. Di otaknya hanya ada kejadian memalukan di siang dan malam hari kemarin.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan." erang Tao sekali lagi. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya.

Kriinngg krriinngg

Deg

Jantung Tao berdebar kencang. Apakah si penelepon gila itu lagi yang meneleponnya? Dengan langkah takut-takut, Tao pun berjalan mendekati telepon rumahnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Hallo, disini kediaman Wu, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tao berusaha untuk membuat suara setenang mungkin.

"_Hallo sayang_."

Deg

"U..Untuk apa lagi kau menghubungiku? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menghubungiku lagi." bentak Tao.

"_Tenanglah sayang. Aku tidak akan lama. Aku hanya ingin memberikan sebuah hadiah untukmu_."

"Jangan memberikanku benda-benda sialan lagi!"

"_Tidak sayang. Aku hanya memberikan susu segar untukmu. Aku tahu saat ini pikiranmu sedang berantakan. Aku yakin, susu yang aku berikan ini bisa sedikit membuat pikiranmu segar kembali. Cobalah! Aku sudah menaruhnya di depan rumahmu_."

Tutt tuutt

Telepon langsung di putus sepihak oleh si penelepon gila tersebut, membuat Tao mengkerutkan dahinya. Tao berfikir dengan keras, apa ia harus mengambil susu yang di berikan oleh penelepon tadi? Namun, tanpa Tao sadari, kaki jenjangnya sudah mulai melangkah menuju ke pintu depan. Tao membuka pintu dan mengambil susu putih dalam botol yang tergeletak manis di depan pintu rumahnya. Tao mengamati susu itu sebentar sebelum kaki jenjangnya kembali membawanya ke dalam dapur. Tao mengambil gelas kosong di dalam lemari, lalu menuangkan susu tersebut kedalamnya. Tao pun mulai meminum susu tersebut hingga susu di dalam gelasnya habis.

"Emmm susu ini enak." gumam Tao. Tao mengecap-ecap bibirnya yang masih ada sedikit sisa air susu. Lalu Tao pun melangkah kembali ke meja kerjanya untuk melanjutkan novelnya, tetapi baru 5 langkah Tao berjalan, tiba-tiba tubuh Tao ambruk dan terkapar di dinginnya lantai dapur.

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

"Enggg." lengguhan halus dari Tao merupakan tanda bahwa wanita cantik yang sedari tadi tidur di atas ranjang besar ini sudah terbangun. Mata panda milik Tao mulai mengerjap.

Gelap

Itulah hal pertama yang Tao sadari. Tao mencoba bangun walau kepalanya masih berdenyut ngilu. Namun, ia tak bisa bergerak, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengikat tangannya.

Tek

Lampu duduk yang ada di meja rias Tao menyala, memperlihatkan punggung seorang lelaki. Mata Tao menyipit, mencoba membiasakan matanya pada sinar yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Yi Fan." panggil Tao lirih begitu ia mengenali punggung seseorang yang duduk membelakanginya tersebut. Orang itu pun segera berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Tao. Yi Fan berjalan ke arah saklar lampu berada dan menyalalah lampu di kamar besar ini.

Tao bermaksud untuk duduk lagi, namun lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa bergerak, mata Tao pun membulat begitu menyadari kedua tangannya sudah terikat pada sisi-sisi ranjang, dan yang membuat Tao lebih kaget adalah...

Tao telanjang. Tanpa baju. Tanpa celana. Tanpa satu helai pun di tubuhnya.

"Yi.. Yi Fan. Apa yang.." Tao tidak bisa lagi meneruskan kata-katanya. Otak dan mulutnya berkerja amat sangat lamban.

Yi Fan tersenyum miring melihat wajah bingung Tao. Ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati Tao. Ia dudukkan pantatnya pada sisi ranjang yang kosong.

"Aku sudah lama menantikan hal ini." ucap Yi Fan sembari membelai dengan lembut pipi gembil milik Tao.

"Ap..Apa maksudmu?" Tao bertanya takut-takut. Tubuh Tao mulai gemetaran. Yi Fan lagi-lagi tersenyum miring. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Ia menekan beberapa digit angka yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Lalu ia menekan tombol warna hijau di ponselnya.

Krriinnngg kriiinnggg

Suara telepon rumah di tangan Yi Fan berbunyi. Yi Fan pun mengarahkan telepon rumah tersebut ke telinga Tao. Lalu Yi Fan mengambil sapu tangan di saku jasnya dan menempelkan sapu tangan tersebut pada ponselnya.

"_Hallo_."

Deg

Jantung Tao berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Suara ini, sama seperti suara si penelepon gila. Ternyata orang yang selama ini terus meneleponnya adalah Yi Fan.

Yi Fan tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Tao. Ia kembali mengambil telepon rumahnya dari telinga Tao dan menaruhnya di atas nakas bersama dengan ponsel Yi Fan.

"J..jadi kau."

"Iya sayang. Aku lah si penelepon tersebut." ucap Yi Fan menyambung ucapan Tao yang terputus. Tangan Yi Fan terangkat untuk membelai rambut Tao.

"Ke..kenapa?" cicit Tao.

"Kenapa? Karena aku ingin." Yi Fan berkata dengan santainya. Tangan Yi Fan turun menuju ke hidung mancung milik Tao.

"Kau tahu? Walau kita sudah lama bercerai, namun hingga detik ini aku masih mencintaimu." tangan Yi Fan kembali turun. Ia mulai membelai bibir kucing milik Tao. Tao masih diam tak berkutik. Ia hanya bisa terus menatap wajah Yi Fan.

"Aku sudah mencoba mencari wanita lain, tapi yang selalu ada di dalam otakku adalah kau, Huang Zi Tao." kini tangan Yi Fan sudah berada di leher Tao. Mengusap leher Tao dengan halus. Tao menutup matanya, mencoba menahan geli yang menyergap tubuhnya.

"Kau ingat saat aku pergi selama 1 minggu tanpa memberikan kabar apa pun? Aku sengaja. Aku pikir, aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan wanita lain karena kita masih satu atap yang otomatis aku harus melihat wajahmu setiap hari. Dan itu membuat otakku hanya penuh dengan wajahmu. Tapi walaupun aku pergi dari rumah ini selama apa pun, wajahmu pun masih tetap tertanam di otakku." Tao menahan nafasnya mendengar ucapan Yi Fan. Tao juga menggigit bibir bawahnya karena saat ini, tangan panjang Yi Fan sudah berputar-putar di area payudara Tao. Menggoda dua gunung kembar milik Tao.

"Kau tau? Aku tidak akan melakukan hal ini jika kau tidak berulah."

"AHHHHH." Tao mengerang keras ketika Yi Fan meremas payudaranya dengan kasar. Mata Yi Fan berubah dingin. Tao masih meringis menahan sakit di payudara kirinya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan orang bernama Kim Joongin? Beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku tak sengaja melihat ponselmu. Dan semua kotak masuk di ponselmu hanya ada nama Kim Joongin." tanya Yi Fan dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Di..dia hanya rekan kerjaku." cicit Tao.

"Jangan berbohong peach. Kau tahu? Aku bisa saja memintamu kembali padaku dengan cara yang lebih normal jika kau tidak membuatku marah seperti ini. Aku juga tidak perlu mengingatkanmu akan perjanjian kita dengan cara seperti ini." Yi Fan kembali meremas-remas kedua bongkahan di dada Tao. Namun kali ini lebih lembut. Membuat Tao melengguh.

"Kem..Kembali?" di sela-sela lengguhannya, Tao mencoba untuk memastikan apa pendengarannya tidak salah menangkap kata-kata Yi Fan.

"Ya. Aku ingin kembali padamu. Kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku menahan semua ini? Setiap kita berakting di depan William, aku berharap itu bukan hanya sekedar akting, aku benar-benar ingin keluarga kita utuh dan harmonis." Yi Fan berujar dengan sangat lembut. Yi Fan merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mencium kening Tao dengan penuh perasaan.

"Setiap berada di kantor, yang selalu aku ingat hanya dirimu, aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kau sedang apa di rumah, apakah kau sudah makan, apa tidurmu teratur, apa pekerjaanmu baik-baik saja. Setiap tengah malam pun aku selalu terbangun untuk sekedar menatap wajahmu yang sedang tertidur pulas."

"Dan setelah itu kau bermasturbas eemmm." Tao segera menggigit bibirnya begitu ia menyadari atas apa yang ia ucap. Mata Yi Fan melotot kaget namun senyum miring langsung terparti di wajah tampannya.

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya? Aku memang benar-benar tidak bisa menahan hasratku ketika melihatmu yang semakin sexy dan cantik dari hari ke hari." ucapan Yi Fan membuat pipi Tao merona hebat. Tidak ingin Yi Fan melihatnya, Tao pun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, menghindari tatapan Yi Fan.

"Ahhhh." desahan Tao meluncur begitu ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel pada leher jenjangnya. Tao tahu persis siapa pelakunya.

"Tao, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku ingin penis ini bersemayam di lubang hangatmu." Yi Fan berbisik lirik di telinga Tao.

"Ti..Tidak. Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini." Tao menggeleng dengan brutal hingga rambutnya yang panjang sedikit menutupi wajah Tao.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Aku tahu kau pun menginginkannya." Yi Fan bertanya dengan nada dingin. Yi Fan menyingkirkan rambut Tao dari wajah Tao agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik Tao.

"Tidak boleh Yi Fan." Tao menatap Yi Fan memohon.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah memintanya dengan baik-baik, tapi kau menolaknya. Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu meminta penisku ini, Tao." Yi Fan segera meluncur ke bawah. Yi Fan merenggangkan selangkangan Tao.

"Yi..Yi Fan, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tao memikik kaget dengan apa yang Yi Fan lakukan.

"Wah. Aku bisa melihat lubangmu dengan sangat jelas. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat ini. Benar kan, Peach?" Yi Fan membasahi bibirnya yang kering begitu melihat lubang surga milik Tao. Kewanitaan Tao terawat dengan baik, tanpa bulu sedikit pun.

Tao yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia malu dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun lagi. Kabur juga tidak bisa karena ikatan pada tangannya sangat kencang. Membuat tangan Tao memerah, mungkin juga sudah lecet.

"Emmm kau merawatnya dengan baik. Harum sekali." Yi Fan mengendus wangi memabukan dari kewanitaan Tao.

"Yi Fan. Jangan. Ahhh..." tanpa aba-aba, Yi Fan segera menjilati kewanitaan Tao. Membasahi kewanitaannya dengan liur milik Yi Fan. Menjilatnya dari atas kebawah, kadang sampai menyenggol klitoris milik Tao, terus seperti itu hingga Tao mendesah, menjerit, dan mengerang frustasi. Tao bergerak dengan gelisah. Bibirnya terbuka dan meracau dengan keras.

Tangan Yi Fan tak tinggal diam. Tangan kanan Yi Fan terangkat untuk mengenggam buah dada milik Tao. Meremasnya, memijatnya, mencubit dan memilinnya searah jarum jam.

"Ahhh..Ahhh..Tidak..Berhenti..Ahhh..." Tao mendesah dengan kencang. Kewanitaannya gatal dan berdenyut-denyut. Perutnya bergejolak, seperti ada kupu-kupu berterbangan. Tubuh Tao sudah mulai basah karena keringat. Kewanitaan Tao pun sudah mulai basah. Wajah Tao merah sempurna.

"Ahh.. Aku.. Aku.. Aku.. Ahhh... Yi Fan.. Ke..keluar..Mau.." Yi Fan langsung menghentikan jilatannya begitu telinganya mendengar ucapan Tao. Tao sedikit kehilangan ketika lidah Yi Fan sudah tidak menari-nari disana.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka? Bukankah aku sudah bilang. Aku ingin membuatmu memohon dan memintaku untuk memasukkan penisku kan?" Yi Fan menyeringgai begitu melihat wajah merajuk milik Tao. Dan tanpa Tao ketahui, tangan kanan Yi Fan sudah mulai merambat ke arah vaginanya lagi.

"Ahhhhhhhh." dan kini, tangan kanan Yi Fan sudah mulai asyik memelintir klitoris Tao yang sudah mulai membesar. Memelintir, memencet dan mengusapnya terus menerus. Membuat Tao kembali mendesah frustasi. Sedangkan tangan kiri Yi Fan pun kini sudah mulai masuk ke dalam lubang hangat milik Tao. Menusuknya hingga titik terdalam. Jarinya serasa di sedot oleh kewanitaan Tao. Yi Fan terus menerus memaju mundurkan jari kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya masih setia menggoda klitoris Tao.

"Ahhhh.. Ahhhh.. Yi.. Yi Fan... Ak..Aku.." lagi-lagi Yi Fan melepaskan seluruh jari-jari nakalnya dari vagina Tao begitu tahu bahwa Tao akan segera klimaks. Tao pun harus kembali mengerang sebal karena gagal mendapatkan kenikmatannya.

Lagi-lagi Yi Fan tersenyum miring. Ia beranjak dari ranjang menuju ke meja rias milik Tao. Membuka laci meja Tao dan mengambil sebuah kotak putih dari sana. Mata Tao yang sedari tadi mengikuti pergerakan Yi Fan langsung membola begitu ia menyadari kotak apa yang di pegang oleh Yi Fan.

Kotak tempat dildo sialan itu berada.

Yi Fan melangkah mendekati Tao dengan senyum menawannya. Mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kotak itu dan membukanya. Mengambil dildo di dalam kotak itu lalu membuang kotak tersebut sembarangan.

"Tidak Yi Fan. Jangan gunakan itu." Tao memohon begitu Yi Fan sudah berada di antara selangkangannya lagi. Namun, Yi Fan menulikan telinganya. Yi Fan mulai memasukkan dildo yang sudah bergetar itu ke dalam vagina becek milik Tao. Membuat Tao menjerit hebat. Tubuh Tao menggelenjang seperti cacing. Yi Fan mulai memasuk keluarkan dildo tersebut dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya sudah mulai sibuk memilin puting kanan Tao yang sudah mengeras, lalu puting kiri Tao pun sudah mulai masuk ke dalam mulut hangat Yi Fan. Yi Fan menjilati puting Tao. Membasahi puting Tao dengan liurnya. Yi Fan juga sesekali menggigit-gigit puting tersebut. Membuat Tao membusungkan dadanya meminta lebih dan dengan senang hati Yi Fan melahap buah dada besar Tao tersebut.

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

Yi Fan terus memainkan kedua payudara Tao hingga memerah, sedangkan tangan kanannya pun masih asik memasuk keluarkan dildo itu ke dalam vagina Tao. Namun, kegiatan Yi Fan ini akan berhenti jika Tao akan klimaks. Yi Fan tidak akan membiarkan Tao keluar tanpa penisnya.

"Yi..Yi Fan." Tao memanggil Yi Fan dengan suara yang sangat lirih. Nafas Tao sudah mulai tidak teratur. Tao lelah terus-terusan tersiksa seperti ini. Tubuh Tao sudah penuh dengan peluh. Wajah Tao sudah semerah tomat. Rambut Tao pun sudah acak-acakan.

"Ada apa peach." Yi Fan menjawab dengan suara serak. Jujur, Yi Fan benar-benar menekan nafsunya untuk tidak langsung menyetubuhi Tao.

"Ahhh..Aku..Aku ingin..Keluar..Ijinkan aku..Kelur dengan..Dengan penismu."

GOTCHA

You got it, Yi Fan.

Yi Fan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Yi Fan mencabut dildo yang bersarang di tubuh Tao, membuat Tao mengerang. Lalu ia langsung menurunkan celana bahan berserta celana dalamnya dan membuangnya sembarang. Yi Fan langsung mengarahkan penisnya ke bibir vagina Tao. Mencoba menggoda klitoris Tao sekaligus melumuri penisnya dengan air kewanitaan Tao. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Yi Fan langsung memasukkan penisnya ke dalam liang Tao, memaju mundurkan penisnya. Membuat Tao menjerit nikmat. Payudara besar Tao bergerak sesuai dengan pergerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tangan dan bibir Yi Fan tak tinggal diam. Kadang Yi Fan akan mengulum, menjilat, dan menggigit puting Tao, atau Yi Fan menggunakan mulutnya untuk memberikan tanda di sekujur tubuh Tao. Tangan Yi Fan pun kadang memainkan payudara Tao atau memainkan klitoris Tao.

Pergumulan terus berlangsung, menghasilkan suara benturan antara kedua kelamin yang berbeda, menghasilkan suara desahan yang menggema di dalam kamar kedap suara, dan terakhir menghasilkan sperma yang keluar dari kedua kelamin berbeda ini.

Yi Fan langsung menidurkan dirinya di sebelah Tao setelah ia mengeluarkan spermanya dalam jumlah banyak ke dalam vagina Tao. Yi Fan pun segera melepaskan ikatan di tangan Tao dan memeluk Tao dengan sangat erat setelah ikatannya lepas.

"Kenapa sebelumnya kau tak ingin aku menidurimu, Peach?" tanya Yi Fan sembari membelai dengan lembut rambut milik Tao.

"Ini masa suburku. Aku tidak mau mengandung saat statusku masih janda. Kita tidak mungkin menikah secepat ini kan? Bagaimana jika aku sudah hamil sebelum kita menikah lagi?" Tao merajuk dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

"Tung..Tunggu. Jadi kau mau menikah denganku lagi?" tanya Yi Fan dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku memang masih mencintaimu dan selalu mencintaimu. Maafkan kesalahanku dulu. Kita menikah diusia yang sangat muda. Pikiran kita masih belum dewasa saat itu." Tao membelai-belai dada Yi Fan. Membuat ukiran-ukiran tak beraturan.

"Maafkan aku juga, Peach. Aku berjanji, di pernikahan kita kali ini, aku pasti akan membuat keluarga kita harmonis dan bahagia. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang pernikahan kita. Karena malam ini juga kita akan menikah. Sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu, sayang. Semua sudah diatur oleh kedua orang tua kita. Dan untuk saat ini, ijinkan aku membuat adik untuk William lagi, Peach." Yi Fan pun langsung menindih Tao lagi. Dan terdengarlah suara desahan-desahan di kamar itu lagi.

END

NO EDIT. Ga kuat, kakak...

BANYAK TYPO. Maapin, kakak...

Tutup mata /.\ . Hahaha hallo semuaaa. Tau ga tau ga? Yiyi ampe kucek-kucek mata liat jumlah review di chapter 1 kemarin. 70 lebih. Ini jumlah terbanyak yang Yiyi dapat untuk cerita yang baru 1 chapter kaya gini. Terharu, ternyata banyak juga yang mesumnya melebihi Yiyi #plak.

Yiyi mau minta maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan. Ini jauh sekali dari ide Yiyi sebelumnya, Yiyi benar-benar merombak cerita awal yang udah Yiyi susun di otak. Maaf jika mengecewakan.

Yang nebak Yi Fan sebagai si penelepon, kalian hebat sekaliiiiii. Di chapter 1 Yiyi udah kasih bocoran loh. Si penelepon meminta Tao menaikan roknya. Hanya William, Yi Fan dan bibinya saja yang tahu jika Tao memakai rok saat itu loh.

Oh iya, cerita tentang masalah Tao Yi Fan memang tidak Yiyi ceritakan secara tertulis. Jadi Yiyi kasih tahu disini aja ya. Jadi gini, Tao sama Yi Fan cerai karena mereka sama-sama mentingin ego masing-masing, namanya juga nikah muda. Padahal keduanya masih sama-sama saling mencintai. Maksud Yi Fan jebak Tao tuh sebenarnya pengen nguji Tao, seberapa jauh dia pegang janji untuk tidak berhubungan dengan lelaki lain. Trus Yi Fan sengaja mergokin Tao lagi "begitu" itu tuh biar Tao nya mikir, biar Tao nya merasa bersalah sama Yi Fan dan akhirnya bakal terus inget kalau Tao sama Yi Fan udah punya perjanjian kaya gitu. Untuk masalah Joongin, dia asli cuma rekan kerja Tao. Tadinya Yi Fan mau minta Tao balikkan dengan cara yang normal, ngomong baik-baik ke Tao, tapi liat Tao deket sama cowo lain bikin Yi Fan marah, ia pikir Tao udah lupain perjanjian mereka. Ya gitu deh akhirnya. Yi Fan jebak Tao pake acara nyamar-nyamar gitu.

Maaf ya ini telat banget updatenya. Harusnya kemarin. Tapi kemarin Yiyi sibuk ngikutin acara birthday partynya Tao. Buat kalian yang tahu akun Twitter sama Facebook Yiyi pasti tahu. Soalnya kemarin Yiyi nyampah banget di TL sama Beranda. Saking senengnya liat Tao lagi ampe lupa segalanya. Duh...

My honey sweety, Huang Zi Tao. I love you I love you I love you. Happy birthday baby mumumumu :* #telatwoy #bodoamat.

Yang masih bingung sama ceritanya, bisa langsung tanya-tanya ke Yiyi di kotak review atau PM atau yang tahu akun Yiyi, teror aja di akun Yiyi, tanya-tanyain aja. Pasti Yiyi bales kali ini.

Buat yang review di chapter 1, maaf banget ga bisa bales satu-satu. Udah di suruh ngebabu. Maklum yaa anak kost.

See you *ciumjauh #muntah


End file.
